The Light of Darkness
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A kind-hearted Mightyena named Yena had always been teased by every Dark-type in her school because of her being kind and good instead of cruel and bad. But one day, a mysterious new student came to school and he seemed to have an interested with Yena. But why her? Unknowst to her, there are dangers lie ahead...as well as new emotions. M rated for future scenes. PokeMorph.
1. Hounder Larouse

"Shit! I'm late, I'm late, I'm freaking late!"

It is a sunny day in Terror High, a high school in Graystone Town. A 16 year old girl with long, silky black hair, black wolf-life ears, deep, blood red eyes, a black tail and slightly whiter than tan skin rushes towards her school. Her clothes being a gray T-shirt, black jeans, dark gray sneakers and a gray sling bag on her right shoulder. The girl's name is Yena, a sweet, innocent Dark-type girl who has always been a gentle Mightyena. You could say she's the kindest and gentlest in the town…

Which is why almost the whole school bully her.

Terror High is a school where most Dark-type go to. Sure, there are some Flying-types, Grass-types but 80% of the population is Dark-types. And 79% of them are not as kind hearted as you would think. They're cold, vicious and also cruel. But Yena is different. She, after a horrible event she has experience when she was a little girl, becomes a good girl, having the students call her 'Goody Poochy'. She has been called that way since she was 8 yet she never cared. Sure, it was annoying for a few months but now she takes it as a nickname.

Besides, it was better than being the bastard who made her this way.

"Yena, you're late again!" A teacher, Lucas Parol the Lucario, scolds Yena in the classroom, with some of the female students giggling with cruelty. The teacher has yellow hair, yellow jackal-like ears, wearing a blue dress shirt, yellow jacket and yellow pants with blue shoes. Yena scratches her head and nods a little.

"I'm sorry, Mr Parol…" Yena apologizes and walks back to her seat while Mr Parol sighs and clears his throat.

"Now, we have a new student for this class. Everyone, meet Hounder Larouse. A Houndoom" Yena sighs and takes out her black book, settling it on her desk. The cover is thick and hard with skull patterns on it and the words "Yena's Art" has been printed on the front cover in blood red. Yena knows that whenever there's a Dark-type entering this school as a new student, the first thing they would do is tease her for being a good Dark-type Pokémorph. So if she ignores the new student, she'll be ignored…like all the other Pokemorphs have done.

But suddenly, Yena feels like she's being watched. When she looks up, she almost got the fright of her life!

Right in front of her desk, there stands a boy who looks half a head taller than her with dark red eyes, dark orange spiky hair, two white horns growing on his head, slightly pale skin, wearing a skull-shaped choker, a white shirt with a skull on it, a black jacket, black jeans that's slightly ripped in the left knee, a devil-like tail and black shoes. Yena blushes softly as the boy stares at her as if he's glaring at her very soul.

"U-Uh…May I…help you?" Yena asks politely, sinking into her chair a little. His look seems to have gotten a little soften until he notices the book. He taps the book and looks at her with curious eyes, as if he's telling her something.

_Can I borrow the book?_

Yena blinks, noticing how his gestures are a little like hand signs. She soon blushes redder and looks at her lap, nodding a little bit that everyone didn't notice it. Everyone but him. He grabs the book and look through the art that Yena has drawn over the years since she was young. Every page full of amazing art seem to make the boy's eyes glue to some of the drawings as if he's staring at a legendary art. After one, long minute, he looks at Yena again with a look of confusion before placing the book down on her desk and bows a little with his right hang on the left side of his chest.

Yena could feel her stomach having butterflies as her heart beats softly against her chest. It's the first time someone shows her they are thankful. But unfortunately, all good things have to end soon…

"Mr Larouse, please sit down! You are delaying my class!" Yena's eyes widen at the name of the new student as Hounder sighs and looks at the teacher with a slightly annoyed look. One of the girls in the class waves her hand.

"Mr Parol! Please, let him sit next to me!" Then another girl stands up.

"No way! You already got the hotties around you! Let Hounder sit next to me, Mr Parol!"

"No way! Me!"

Soon, most of the girls in the class beg Mr Parol to have Hounder sit with them. Mr Parol growls before shouting.

"ENOUGH!" The whole class goes into deep silence. "Mr Larouse, go and pick your seat. Don't mind the…disturbance." At this, Hounder nods quietly. Yena, being quiet all this time, sighs and stares at her book.

"_Hounder seems interesting…A shame he'll sit next to a girl he thinks is beautiful…" _She thinks before she looks up again and almost yelp, looking at the once empty seat next to her. Sitting right next to Yena is none other than him.

"What?! That Goody Poochy took that gorgeous hunk away from us!" Yena hears one of the girls whispering coldly with her friends. All she could do was sigh and stare at a piece of a folded paper on her book-

"_Huh?"_ Yena blinks in surprise and looks at her right, noticing Hounder's head facing the broad but his eyes on her. His eyes dart at the paper before at her, beckoning her to read the paper. Yena looks down and takes the piece of paper, unfolding it under her desk while half-listening to the teacher. When the paper is fully unfolded, she almost turns into a red beet.

_Entrance Gate. Right after School. Do not be late._

"_How blunt."_ Was all she could think before she gulps and nods a little, knowing he's looking at her from the strange tingle against her spine.

Lunch time was what anyone but Yena think is eventful. Not only did Hounder have a new fan club in a matter of minutes but new admirers as well. Unfortunately, due to the incident in the class, Yena wasn't a lucky lass. When she walks down the hallway where her class should be, she notices her table outside of class with some cruel words and sentence written on it.

_Go to hell, bitch!_

_Stop stealing Hounder from us!_

_You don't deserve him! He's better with someone like us!_

_Stop being a slut and just go find someone else to fuck with._

Yena sighs and scratches her head softly. "Say that to the sluts and whores who wrote these…" This isn't the first time Yena got a prank like this. In fact, it was her twentieth…no, fortieth time that she gotten harassed like this. Hounder wasn't the first guy who got a fan club of jealous admirers and he won't be the last…

"How do you like our little 'treat', Goody Poochy?" Yena rolls her eyes and turns around to see a beauty. She has long pink hair, bright red highlights in them; green alluring eyes that could make men just fall in love with those orbs. Her outfit consists of a dark pink tank top, a red skit that only reach till her mid thigh and reddish pink heels. She also has a red, blade-like tail and red nails while her dainty ears are covered by her hair.

"Aren't you too mature for this, Absaly?" Yena asks softly, hoping she doesn't have to go into a tense situation with her. But as if Fate is trying to ruin her life, Absaly pins her to the wall with a growl.

"You better listen up, brat. No one can have that hot guy except ME so you either stop talking to him or else-"

"Hounder! Hounder, will you go out with me?!"

"Hounder, are you free tonight?!"

"Hounder, please give me your jacket!"

A crowd of girls screaming as loud as a group of audience in a concert gotten Absaly's and Yena's attention, looking to their left to find the said new student being surrounded by his new fans. His face shows no emotion as he walks calmly past the girls, ignoring their presence. But when he notices Absaly pinning Yena, his face seems to harden and he soon stands before them. Absaly blushes at the look he gives her, so stern, so serious, so..….sexy.

"O-Oh my…" Absaly said with amazement before letting go of Yena, making her land on the ground on her bum and starts trying to look great in front of Hounder with a bat of her eyelashes and a purring look of seduction. "Why hello, sir. I do believe we never met-" But she stops mid-sentence when Hounder, instead of being charmed by her Attract, bends down to Yena's level and grabs her arm softly.

"E-Eh?" Yena blushes at the close contact with a guy as Hounder grabs her hand and holds it, showing her palm to move his finger on it.

"_Are you alright?"_ The Houndoom-morph asks with his finger on her palm. Yena blushes softly and stares before snapping out of her daze and stutters.

"Y-You don't have to w-worry. I'm used to it." Yena looks away and stands up along with Hounder. The girls are growling and hissing as Yena becomes the center of Hounder's attention, much to a certain shiny Absol's dismay.

"Hel-LO! Hounder, aren't you paying attention to me?!" Absaly screech but he ignore and move his finger across Yena's palm.

"_Who's the girl with hair like a bloody cotton candy?"_ Yena tilts her head and looks at his face, noticing the annoyance on it. Yena looks at Absaly before staring at Hounder. Before she could say anything, Absaly whips her hair over her shoulder and intervene.

"Exucuse me! You're next to the most popular girl in the school and yet you ignore me?! Me, THE Absaly?! How dare you?!" As Absaly continue her rant about being the most popular, Hounder sighs and shakes his head, picking Yena up in a way guys can to a girl.

Bridal Style.

"OMG! HE'S CARRYING GOODY POOCHY!"

"THAT ROTTEN BITCH!"

"GIVE US BACK HOUNDER!"

The cries and screams of the fans starts to get out of hand but Hounder only calmly walk to the opposite direction. Yena couldn't help but blush and wrap her arms around his neck for support. As for Absaly…well…she's having a tantrum.

"_This is one random day…"_ As they (Hounder and Yena, not the fangirls.) head towards their unknown destination, Yena notices something on his left shoulder under his sleeve. It looks like a tattoo or something…

Oh dear no…

"_I-Is he…Is he a gangster?!"_ Yena freezes in Hounder's arms, whilst processing the information into her brain. _"No no no…I want to have nothing to do with gangster! Never again!"_ But before she could flail, she feels her bottom landing on something wooden. She pats on the wooden thing, only to realize that it's a bench and they're out in the open school garden.

"U-Uh…Why are we-" But she got cut off by a grumbling sound coming from her stomach. Yena blushes bright pink and wraps her arms around her stomach, trying to hide her embarrassment. _"Shit, shit, shit. Why, at a time like this, do you have to remind me of my hunger?!"_ Yena whimpers in shame, having to embarrass herself in front of a hot guy. But when she looks up, she notices an egg sandwich in front of her face with Hounder looking at her with a look that says 'eat it'. Yena's eyes widen at the thoughtful offer. When she gladly but reluctantly accept the sandwich, she takes a bite on it, looking like a cute little Growlithe with little Poke food stuffing in its cheeks. Hounder smirks a little and chuckles silently. Yena swallows the grub down her throat and smiles at him softly.

"Thank you for the sandwich but…aren't you hungry yourself?" Hounder holds up a sandwich with his other hand, showing her that he got what he needs. Yena puts on a confused look and asks. "Are you mute?" When Hounder shakes his head, Yena takes another bite on her sandwich, chew and then swallow. "Then…are you not used to talking with others?" Hounder glares a little and gestures to the fans at the windows of the school staring at them. Yena laughs a little, not minding being glared at. After all, she got glares from female students. "Right. Then what's with the silence?" Hounder taps his chin for a bit, going into thought before snapping his fingers, putting the sandwich on his mouth and takes out a pen and a paper out of his pocket. He writes something on it before passing to her and waves goodbye, walking away while eating his lunch. Yena blinks at how fast he left and looks at the paper.

_Explain at Entrance. Do __not__ be late. Questions shall be answers, little white flower. _

Yena blushes at the nickname he gave her and clutches the paper in her hand. Her heart is beating, her cheeks are growing hot and her body is tingling with excitement and curiousity.

"_Just who is that guy?"_

* * *

**Have you enjoyed this chapter so far? Good. Glad you like it. But if you don't, then it's alright. No flames because you'll only add salt to the wound.**

**Kuro: LucarioLover2488 does not own Pokémon. She does own her stories.**

**Mii-kun: Read and review!**


	2. Liar, Liar, Cheeks On Fire

A bell has ring throughout the school and all the students are excited about the weekends. Everyone hastily grab their books, homework, backpacks and other personal things needed for their education to rush out of school and fall onto the soft comfort of their home…

All but one…

"_Damn it, I have to hurry and meet up with Hounder before heading home to help mom."_ Yena checks her bag for any missing items, making sure she has taken everything she brought. Once prepared, she put on her bag and rushes out the class, passing through a few students and bumping into them once or twice. She ran and ran until she reached the entrance, panting and leaning against the gate. She checks the time by looking at the pocket watch around her neck. No, it's not all those old, rusty pocket watch. In fact, it's truly a beautiful item. Some seen gold or silver pocket watch but this one is unusual. The case is made out of pure obsidian with her mother's family's crest carved behind it. The crest is the shape of a Mightyena with its head up and its jaws open. The time, instead of numbers, are roman numerals like I, II, III, IV and so on. It's a family heirloom that is said to unlock a great mystery which leads to the family's ancient wealth.

But then, Yena has no interest in wealth…

"Well, well. Look who's here."

Yena sighs and turns around, keeping her pocket watch hidden under her shirt while Absaly, being too busy smirking with evil to notice the watch, shows a smug smile on her face.

"What do you want, Absaly?" Yena asks, a bit annoyed as the time keeps ticking. Every second past makes Yena more stressful. Why? It has always been that way when she has something important to do. Absaly cruelly laughs and leans to her face with an evil smirk.

"Do you know why a black rose is rare and a red rose is popular?" At this, Yena's face darkens and she lowers her head in shame. She knew why, for the hundredth time…but Absaly would never stop reminding. "Red rose symbolizes love, beauty and perfection. Which means, I'M beautiful, perfect and not to mention lovable!" Yena mentally scoff at the word 'lovable'.

"_The last part doesn't fit you though…" _But Yena keeps quiet, listening to the everyday insult…

"But black roses…HAH! They're rare for a reason! Because they symbolizes death! They don't deserve to live! They don't deserve to exist! They only cause people trouble. All I know, they have no symbolic meaning to love! But I bet they mean death of love. That's why they don't deserve love. _Like you._" Yena flinches at the last part and bits her bottom lip. No matter how many times she hears it, it would stab her through her heart like a sword… "You must be a curse to your family. You made your mom and dad divorce, cause misfortune to your family and worse of all…" Absaly leans to her ear and said with pure sadistic satisfaction… "You _killed_ your older brother…" Yena clutches her hands into fists, shaking with anger. "I'm glad I eavesdrop on the teachers when they were talking about you. I wouldn't have this much fun in all my life! Other than seeing you die one day. HAHAHA!"

"Oi." Absaly turns around, noticing Mr Parol behind her. "Leave the poor girl alone. She has suffered enough. Now go on home." Absaly glares at the teacher and scoffs.

"Fine…You're such a fun-killer, Mr Parol." As Absaly walks away, Mr Parol places a hand on Yena's shoulder, patting it softly.

"You should ignore what she said…You know it wasn't you're fault…" Total silence. "Yena…You know Lio wouldn't blame you for his death…" Yena winces before grabbing his hand and removes it from her shoulder, her own limbs shaking.

"Stop talking about this…I don't want to talk about this anymore…" She holds back a sob and lets his hand go, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. "Even though Absaly rarely talk about my family…she still does it once a month in her stupid insults…I should have anticipated it…"

"But-"

"Just put this aside…This conversation is over…" With a silent nod, Mr Parol walks past her, giving a look of concern to her before walking down the sidewalk…

"..." Yena tilts her head back against the school gate, staring at the orange sky before closing her eyes, haunting back to the memories of her youth…

"_Big brother! Please, stop it! I'll be okay! Just go!"_

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU! I WILL! I'M NOT ABANDONING YOU LIKE THIS! I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!"_

"…Lio…" Yena slowly opens her eyes to a half-lid and whispers. "You could have survived…"

"Who would survive?" Yena's eyes widen and she turns to her right, seeing a guy with blue hair, light blue fins on his elbow and back, a set of dragon-like jaws, black eyes with yellow pupils, and a small shark tail with his clothes being a blue jacket, red shirt and light blue baggy pants. His skin is a little bluish but nonetheless, normal.

"_A…Gabite?" _"…Who are you?" Yena asks politely, not wanting to direct all her anger on this stranger. The Gabite-morph chuckles and grins.

"I ask you first. Who would survive?" To this, Yena's face darkens and turns away.

"Just someone important to me…" The stranger nods lightly and bows a little.

"Forgive me for being rude. My name is Grapper. I'm here for Hounder Larouse. Have you seen him?" Yena blinks and checks her watch, seeing the time.

6:15pm.

"Hm…strange…He told me not to be late but he's late by 15 minutes." Yena puts back her watch and looks at Grapper. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yea. We've been best friends since we were kids. Why?" Grapper raises a brow. "Did he say anything bad to you?" Yena holds back a laugh and shakes her head.

"No. In fact, he's being silent to me. I mistaken him as mute…He said he would explain if I come here." Grapper stares at her with his mouth open in surprise. Yena blinks in confusion and was about to ask when something taps her shoulder. Yena turns around finds the said Houndoom.

"You're late, Hounder." He only shrugs, which makes Yena frowns a little. "I don't have much free time you know. I'm not as free as you or any other lazy teenager." Hounder only gives a blank stare while Yena chides him for being late. As for Grapper, he's chuckling, getting Yena and Hounder's attention.

"Haha. Wow, Hounder. I never knew you would be mute around this one. Normally, you have confidence with girls." Hounder sends a glare directly at Grapper, who raises his hands in defense with a grin on his face. "Woah, chill, man. You know it's true."

"Wait…he's not shy around girls?" Yena raises her brow, looking at Hounder up and down before looking at Grapper, who's smirking in amusement.

"Not shy? Damn, if you were there, you would have known how many girls sent him roses! All different colors. Orange, blue, mostly red and some-"

"Black roses?" Yena asks, slightly hoping if black roses have any meaning to love.

"Huh? Well…No. Everyone in our school thinks black roses are the meaning of death so…you know…" To this information, Yena feels her heart almost broke.

"O-Oh…but why does everyone give Hounder roses?" Hounder, who has been standing quietly, walks over to his best friend with a nod, giving him permission to continue.

"Well…Hounder made an announcement 5 years ago…He said 'Whoever gives me a flower on 14th February that fits how much they truly love me will not only be my girlfriend but my wife as well'. All of the girls at the school start fighting over who would put their roses into his locker every year on Valentine's Day! It was a sight!" Yena imagines girls fighting over right in front of his locker.

"_I feel bad for the locker already…" _"So who's the lucky maiden?" Grapper's eyes widen before placing a hand on his chin and hums in thought.

"Out of one thousand, six hundred and eighty-three…none." Yena's mouth hangs open as she tries to process what he just said. "Let me see…three hundred of them are orange, three hundred are pink, sixty-eight are white and one thousand of them are red." Yena blinks and rubs her right temple.

"But…why pick none when-" Hounder taps her back and Yena turns. "O-Oh. Sorry. I'm a bit interested in the meaning of roses by their colors…" Hounder sighs silently and grabs her hand. "H-Huh? Wait, what are you-AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She suddenly shrieks as she got thrown into the air, landed in Hounder's arms and soon, she feels the wind against her face.

"Hahaha! Now's that's the spirit! Time to have the newest member join us!"

"N-Newest member!?" Yena screeches through the wind for Grapper to hear her response to his happy cheer. Unfortunately, Grapper is too busy being excited to hear what she said.

But when the two boys starts slowing down, letting Yena turn palely white by the sight.

Instead of the bright part of the town, they have trespassed the darkest part of it. The streets are cold, dark and deadly…Like a ghost town.

"_H-Ho…Horror Street…The town of gangsters…"_ She has always hated this part of town and swore to never, ever, EVER set foot to this side of town…Not after what _he_ did… "I-I can't be here…Not here…" Yena whimpers and her grip strengthens, making Hounder look down at her for a moment. Grapper blinks and turns to Yena before the two males stop to a halt, under a blinking lamppost.

"What? Why not?" Yena didn't answer and only bury her face against Hounder's shirt. Her breathing starts to quicken a little. Hounder looks at Grapper, who gives him a look of worry. When Hounder stares down at Yena, he does something against one of her wolf-like ear that manage to make Yena blush with the brightest pink color in the world.

"_Hang on a little longer…_" Never have Yena hears such a soft voice from a male. It's heavenly, peaceful and so…so…

_Loving…_

As Hounder feels Yena calm and relax, he nods to Grapper and heads to a black building that's painted with red spiral colors.

"Yo! Glacer, Ladio, Iron, Magia, we're back! And we brought Hounder's right hand…um…woman!" Yena's eyes widen as she gulps at the words.

"_Right hand woman?! No no no no, I am NOT going to be some gangster boss's right hand woman!"_ Yena thinks with fear, looking at the door to expect a group of bulky, big Pokémorph gangster. Instead…

"YAY! DADDY'S BACK!"

"DADDY! UNCLE! WELCOME HOME!"

"AND YOU BROUGHT MOMMY! YAY!"

"…_What? WHAT!?"_ Yena's blushes pink and red, mixing the two colors that seem to make her whole face rival a pink mitten or a red apple. Grapper notices Yena's look and chuckles.

"Sorry. Our little brothers and sisters are always happy to have new visitors so you might get surrounded by the kids."

"O-Orphanage? Kids?! W-What's going on?" Grapper notices her confuse look before his eyes widen in surprise as his pupils look directly at Hounder.

"Hounder, you never told her? You said she knows that she's going to be the eldest sister! As in like a-"

"Daddy! Daddy! Where's Mommy?! Where's-" A little girl gasps with a smile on her face. She has green hair that's tied up into pigtails by a red hair band, her adorable red eyes matching the accessory. She has a fair complexion that matches her white little dress that reaches till over her knees and her green shoes. On her chest is a red spike, showing that she's in the Gardevoir and Gallade evolution. A Kirlia to be precise. She looks like she's only in her junior age, like 11 or 12 . "I-Is…Is she…g-gonna be our Mommy?" Yena almost thought the little girl might become disappointed to have someone like Yena to be her mother. After all, Dark-types are cruel and vicious to others…Yena's family seems to have the only Dark-types in the world that's kind.

"Don't worry, Gardine. She's not like one of them." Grapper explains and when Gardine, the Kirlia-morph, looks at him and then at Yena again, to which Yena blushes at her question.

"Is that why Daddy loves Mommy?" At this, Hounder blushes a tint pink and clears his throat before Gardine giggles. "Daddy, you're still carrying Mommy! You look like when Prince Sora carrying Cinderella from Poké-Cinderella!" This causes Yena to blush even harder, since she had read that story before when she was little. This causes the two Dark-types (One of them being part Fire) to turn pinker as Hounder let Yena down.

"Sister, you shouldn't be so rude." A male voice said as a figure walks out the door. A boy of 18 walks towards Gardine with a small smile. He has short green hair, fair complexion, has a red spike on his chest and red eyes, like Gardine. But his arms has small, green spike as if it grow any bigger, it'll be like a blade. His clothes consist on a bright green jacket, a white dress shirt that's tucked out of his white pants and a pair of white sneakers. "I'm so sorry for my sister's rudeness, Milady. My name is Ladio. Ladio Montoia."

"Mon..toy…ia?" Yena furrows her brows, never hearing that name before. Ladio chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"No no. Mon-toy-ya." Yena makes a small 'o' shaped mouth and nods, understanding how the pronunciation works. But then…

"HOUDER, MY DARLING! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HOME!" A loud scream echoes through the street as a girl with bright tan skin, pinkish eyes, long darkish purple, with some pink at the tip of her hair that reaches till her mid-back runs towards Hounder, glomping him and hugging him like a lover would to their spouse. She has a dark purple hat, with her pink-hemmed purple dress reaching till her knees and purple knee-high heels. Her sleeves are slightly too long for her arms, making half of her hand hidden under the sleeves. Her ruby necklace hangs around her neck, giving her the look of a royal. Somehow, the sight of her hugging Hounder just makes Yena sick to the very bone.

"Magia, get off of Hounder! He told you that you can't glomp on him as if you're the wife! Besides, the gal he pick is here." When Grapper said the last line of his sentence, Magia immediately glare at Yena, who flinches in respone. She walks towards the Dark-type with something in her eyes…something like a mixture of a glare and a scowl.

"…What is your name?" Magia asks, her voice turning very cruel unlike her tone with Hounder.

"M-My name is Yena…" Magia narrows her eyes a little, almost as if she's inspecting her to continue. When no other response was made, Magia angrily asks.

"Yena what? What kind of Pokémorph doesn't even have a last name?! Hmph!" Yena watches Magia complain to Hounder and Grapper about Yena not telling her last name. It's not that she doesn't have one, she does…it's a last name that she hates.

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Magia…" Grapper explains weakly, wondering about her last name too. Yena could feel the odds are against her. After all, its suspicious if the person doesn't have a last name…unless they're orphans.

"Whatever reason she has, I'm sure it's not enough for my darling!" Just before Magia could catch Hounder again, he walks towards Yena and made the poor Ghost-type fall on the ground face-first. Grapper tries to help her up but end up getting a painful, ear-piercing screech.

"Look, I have my own reason for not telling my last name. Besides, it not a big deal…" Yena bits her lower lip and looks at the ground on her right. She would do that whenever she lies something big. Hounder arches an eyebrow and inspects her closely, causing Yena to blush a little and turn her head to the right. "S-Staring at m-me won't change any-"

_Chu~_

"…thing?" Yena whispers softly, her cheeks turning rosy.

"HOUNDER! HOW COULD-MM!" Magia almost ruin the perfect moment but Grapper grabs her mouth and chuckles.

"Haven't seen you kiss a girl and have that expression at the same time for a long while, Hounder." Grapper chuckles softly again while Yena touches her left cheek and turns to stare at Hounder in the face, who did something that could make any girl swoon.

_He smiled._

* * *

**Phew~! Done with this chapter! Time for the next!**

**Kuro: *slams into the room* AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!**

**Me: O.O YIKES! *runs away***

**Mii-kun: *comes out of nowhere and slam me with a frying pan* GOT'CHA!**

**Me: Oww! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! DDX**

**Kuro: Wouldn't have hurt if you stay out of writing on the stories and do your exams first. ==**

**Me: I can't help it! D: I love making stories!**

**Mii-kun: Tell it to the judge. *starts dragging me to a brown door***

**Me: NOOOOOOOO! SAVE MEEEEE! DDDDDX**

**Kuro: Read and Review, folks. *grins evilly and close the door behind the three of us and you could hear the sounds of exam papers laughing***


	3. To Murderer With Hate

"Yena! You're home! I was so worried about you!"

This would have been what Yena expect an answer from her mother if she was here, seeing her daughter coming home 2 hours after her usual arrival, in a large grey shirt and black pants no less. But she has been greeted by the usual silence. On the weekdays, her mom would always be out on work. It's rare for her mom to be here on a weekday.

"_She's working overtime again…"_ Yena checks her pocket watch, seeing that her mom is 5 minutes late from her usual appearance so that means Yena has the whole house to herself for an hour. _"Heh…Lio would have been asking me to play…"_

"So this is your home?"

Yena's eyes widen and she instantly turns around to the door, her nails grow dark with black power as she raises her hand. But all she sees is the guy that caused her to be late.

"Hounder, what are you doing here?!" Yena suddenly blush with embarrassment. With a hot guy standing in front of her with a calm look and her position being an offensive one, her mom would surely say that is a rude way to greet a guest.

Wait…her mom.

"_SHIT!"_ Yena blushes even worse as she straighten up. "Hounder, you CAN'T be here! What if my mom sees you?!" Hounder chuckles softly, making Yena's heart skip a beat.

"You forgot your bag with our kids, dear." With his voice so soft and smooth, any girls would have swoon. Hounder smirks and lifts the familiar grey bag.

But then, this is Yena and she's standing in her house with less than 57 minutes and 10 seconds before her mom comes home.

"O-Our kids?! Y-You're completely mad!" Yena grabs her bag while looking at it, trying to hide her overly-red face. "It's your fault I forgot it…" Hounder raises a brow, the amusing smirk stuck to his face.

"Oh? And how is it my fault?"

You must be wondering. How is it HIS fault? Let's have a flashback, shall we?

_Flashback_

_As soon as Hounder smiled, Yena was sure she was gonna faint._

_"Haven't seen you kiss a girl and have that expression at the same time for a long while, Hounder." As soon as Grapper said those words, Hounder stands up straight, putting his hands into his pocket._

"…" _Yena couldn't speak. Hell, she couldn't move! She reaches her hand up to the cheek where she felt warmth for a little while before she flinches, her eyes getting a little cloudy._

"_Yena, are you alright?" Ladio asks softly, placing a hand on Yena's shoulder. She looks up a little before she swallows the air she's holding._

"_Y-Yea…But…" Once her eyes looked directly at Hounder's, she sighs softly. "Please…don't do that again…" At this response, the whole group was shocked._

"_H-Huh?!" Yena was surprised by their reaction at first but then she realized that they never thought a girl would ever say that about Hounder's kiss._

"_It's not that I hate it…I like it…but…" Yena trails off, looking at the ground. When Hounder noticed her gloomy look, he turned to Gardine and asked her where the others are._

"_Glacer was chasing little Iron because he wouldn't clean himself up." She pointed to the second floor of the building, with a few shadows running around at the windows._

"_Ah. No wonder Glacer and Iron haven't come down yet. Yena, if you're not busy, would you like to eat with us?" Yena was about to refuse politely when the rumble of her stomach stopped her. Hounder chuckled softly and poked her stomach. "You have a very big stomach."_

"_S-Shut up!" Yena blushed immensely and softly hit his arm. Magia clenched her teeth while Grapper called Ladio and Gardine to help make dinner._

"_Daddy, welcome home!" A boy said as he hugged Hounder, snuggling against the warmth. The boy had silver-whitish hair, wearing a gray shirt and white pants as he looked at his big brother with his blue eyes. When he noticed Yena, his face grew pale. "D-Daddy…w-who is…?"_

"_Iron, don't worry. She's not who you think she is." Grapper said as he patted the little boy's head. Yena, seeing the teary eyes of the child, felt guilt hitting the bottom of her stomach. "Um…Sorry about that, Yena. He's just not used to Dark-types…" When Iron stared at Yena closely, Yena bended down to his level with a small smile._

"_Hi. My name is Yena. You must be Iron. Nice to meet you." Iron cowered in fear a little. Magia, who had been watching, smirked with satisfaction._

"If Iron hates Yena, then she can't stay here." _Yena reached for the child but he only whimpered in fear. She retreat her hand before she smiled sadly._

"_I guess I am scary to kids…" She laughed softly, as if she knew treat it as a joke. "Well, I guess it's no reason to be upset. I'm sorry for scaring you, Iron." Yena looked at Hounder. "Do you know that Steel-types don't ALWAYS bath with water? They clean themselves up by polishing themselves with a bit of water and polishing cream to make sure their bodies are smooth and shiny. It's interesting how Steel-types have another method to be clean." Yena looked at Iron and smiled. "Putting Iron into a bath tub of water won't be a problem but there are other methods anyways." When Yena stood up, she noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "I learned it from a book somewhere." Magia scoffed and shook her head._

"_I can't believe it. A Dark-type who reads! That's a first." When Grapper noticed the smirk on Magia's face, he looked at Yena's face, who stared silently at her with a expressionless look._

_Then, Yena laughed, smiling with a small smile._

"_Well, a lot of Dark-types have bullied me since I was 7 in a half so, books are my only comfort in school." Iron slowly came out of his hiding spot and stared at her._

"_W-Wha…What about friends?" When Yena heard that question, her ears twitched. She stared at Iron softly; her eyes held nothing for a while before she laughed again, but this one is a bit bitterer than the last. When she was done, she had a sad smile on her lips as she kneeled down to Iron's height again._

"_None would consider me as a friend, Iron." She reached out her hand and softly but carefully patted his head. "They just…ran away from me I guess…" When she was done, she sniffed the area and looked at Gardine. "By the way, is something burning?"_

"_Oh no! Dinner!" Gardine quickly rushed to the kitchen, getting the food away from being burned to death._

_Dinner was hectic. There were kids eating and talking with the teenagers enjoying the dinner. However, Magia wasn't. Instead of listening to Ladio and Grapper's talks, she was staring at Hounder, who was looking at Yena eating a spoonful of rice._

"What does he see in her? I'm much better than her!"

_Magia got up and walked to the kitchen, smirking when she found a pie in one of the cupbroads. _"Perfect!"_ she thought as she lifted the pie. When she walked out of the kitchen, she shouted._

"_Who wants pie?!" A lot of kids raised their hands. "Okay! Here it-Ah!" She 'tripped' and the pie end up flying in the air and landed on…_

_Yena._

"_Oh my Arceus! Yena, are you okay?!" Gardine asked worriedly, trying to get some of the pie off of Yena's clothes. Hounder looked at her and grabbed her arm to have her stand up but froze when he notice the look on her face._

_With red, blushing cheeks and her mouth open in shock, some of the pie fell onto her tongue with the rest in her hair, her shoulders, and her collarbones. As his eyes trail down to her shirt collar, a blush was formed across his nose and cheeks. The Mightyena licked her lips, almost seductively to his eyes and hummed in surprised delight from the flavor of the remaining food._

"_Oh dear…Is this Nanab pie?" When Yena looked at Gardine, the Kirlia nodded softly._

"_It's supposed to be for dessert today…"_

_To this, Yena frowned a little until a surprised look on her face appeared. "Then can I help you make the pie?" To this, everyone's eyes widen in surprise._

"_You know how to bake? Especially Nanab Berry Pie?" Iron asked in shock while Yena nodded as if it was a harmless question._

"_Yea. I'm good at baking because I help my mom a lot in the kitchen when I was little. Maybe tomorrow, I can make one as a replacement for today." Yena suddenly shivered and blushed, her mouth making a soft sound. "A-Ah~" Hounder blushed even harder as some of his blood was heading south. But he wasn't the only one…Ladio's face had become red as well._

"_W-What's wrong?" Ladio asked and Yena blushed softly, panting a little._

"Damn it, Yena."_ Hounder cursed under his breath before he picked her up and brought her to his room. Before he closed the door though, he shouted. "I'm gonna show her the bathroom! See if you can find some clothes for Yena!"_

SLAM!

"…_10 bucks saying Hounder is gonna get laid tonight."_

SMACK!

_The poor Grapper a very 'accidental' hit from a frying pan by a certain Ghost-type._

_End Flashback_

"So…How is it that I cause you to forget your own bag?" Yena glares lightly and points at his nose.

"Because of YOU doing PERVERTED stuff to me, I can't even think properly!" To this, Hounder smirks.

"So you're saying you have been paying more attention to my tongue? Even through your undergarments?" Yena's face flares up that it seems like steam is coming out of her head!

"N-No! Well, I mean, sort of-But not always! I…Oh Arceus…" Yena pinches the bridge of her nose, her face heating up. Hounder walks over to her and grabs her chin, lifting her face. He leans a little closer to her and whispers, almost sternly.

"Don't show that kind of face to anyone but me next time…"

"!"

With a kiss on the forehead, Yena stays still on her spot, unable to move. Hounder smirks a little and turns around to leave but when he places a hand on the doorknob; his ears perk up what she said.

"T-Thanks…for licking the pie off of me…" When Hounder turns to Yena, he notices her ears are red from her blush as her feet fiddles with the floor. He chuckles softly and turns to the door.

"You know, you look cute that way. Especially when you're wearing those black undergarments." He can just feel the glare he's receiving. His eyes suddenly turn half-lid, holding a strange feeling of regret. "But also-"

"Yena, I'm home!" The sound of a woman suddenly make the two teenagers raise their head. They look at each other with fear in Yena's eyes and alert in Hounder's.

"_Shit!_ My mom is here!" Yena grabs Hounder and looks around before she sees the stairs. "Upstairs!" As quickly as she can, she practically dragged Hounder up the stairs and rushes to her room, pulling Hounder into it and slams him into her cupboard. "_Stay!_" She growls before closing her cupboard. Luckily, it's a big one and the door has some slides so Hounder can breathe. However, he hears Yena saying 'Coming, Mom!' and walking down the stair. When the door is closed, Hounder takes that as a chance to snoop around the room.

"_Well, 'investigating' seems better fitted."_ He slowly opens the door and looks left and right before getting out quietly. He stands up in a calm posture and looks around. The walls are blue and white like dawn with the floor and ceiling colored in purplish orange color like dusk. Her bed is a single black bed with the door opposite to a window that shows an impressive view and a study desk in front of said window and next to the cupboard he was hiding in. He got to admit, the girl got taste.

He walks towards the study desk and notices the drawers. Making sure Yena is really at the bottom of the stairs with his hearing, he could hear her and her mother chatting about school with the _clink _clank of plates and silverwares, meaning they could be setting the table. So he swiftly look through the drawers, finding some pencils, some books, a few papers, letters of different colors-

"_Wait a minute…"_ he lifts a pair of open letters, one red, another black. He looks at the back and frowns when he only saw the address of Yena's house and not the sender's. He carefully opens the red one, taking out a red paper with writings on it. He stares at it as his eyes widen.

_To Yena,_

_I'm sorry but you have to. It's for your own good._

_It doesn't matter whether you like this or not. I will not let you fall to the hands of a stranger or some boy I don't know. You are doing it under my order._

_I am doing this for you._

_From, /_

The sender's name was crossed out with pencil lead, covering the whole name. Hounder notices more paper and notices the date. It had started on 2003, 10 years ago.

_To 'Betrayer',_

_How could you?! How could you?! I thought you care! I actually thought you understand what I'm going through! I thought you understand me!_

_Why? WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO?! I AM __**NOT**__ GOING TO DO IT, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!_

_From, Yena._

_To Yena,_

_I DO understand! That's why I have to do this. Look, you should at least meet him. It's not that hard, you know?_

_It's not the end of the world after all, right?_

_I promise you, this person is a good one._

_From, …_

"_Wow…She must hate this person to coat his name in crazy scribbles."_

_To 'Promise Breaker'_

_Hah, yea. That's what you ALWAYS say before you break a promise. Besides, I met him once. He's a big pervert even though he's young!_

_Stop trying to convince me. I have rejected to this and my decision is final. I will pick on my own. You're not the boss of me._

_From, Yena_

_To Yena,_

_Don't insult the young man! He is a good fellow! If you get along with each other, I'm sure you two will have something in common._

_It's not that I don't trust you with picking on your own but I'm just not sure if you will pick the right one. Don't you understand I'm doing this as a …a…t…?_

_From, XXXXX_

"_Yep, definitely hate him. All the letters seem to be full of crossed out senders."_ Hounder furrows his brows as he continues to read until his eyes widen at a pair of letters. One was continuing from where he left off but the other one is from 8 years ago.

_8-10-2003_

_To 'Liar',_

_You actually think that? Ha…As if I believe that lie…You're only doing this for the money. After all, those people are rich. But they're heartless, I can see that._

_If you truly are doing this as a person you think you are, then you would have treat us better…_

_You would have protected us…_

_You would be here right now, teaching us things that we need to learn…_

_You would have understood how I felt on that day…_

_From, Yena_

_To Yena,_

_And I see them as kind people…You should give them a second chance…_

_And I have a reason for doing this…_

_It's just…I can't tell you…_

_This will be my last letter to you this year. I'm going on a trip to the Unova region. Take care…say hi to everyone for me…_

_From, XXX_

_6-7-2005_

_To 'Murderer'…_

_Why…Why…WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU SENT THOSE MEN TO KILL LIO?! WHY?! _

_I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! NEVER, EVER, EVER!_

_I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! __**I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!**_

_I WISH YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!_

"_WHAT?!"_ Hounder stares wide-eyed as he scans at the last line before the whole paper. _"H-Her father…Oh…No wonder…"_ He hears footsteps and quickly keeps the papers into the letter, putting it back where it was and rushes to the cupboard to hide. When the door is open, two pair of feet walks toward the front of the cupboard and the side of the bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He hears Yena's voice before he hears a woman's voice, as if she's only in her early 30s.

"I'm trying to find out where this scent is…" Hounder could feel a frightful chill go up to his spine when he notices the woman is facing the cupboard. Yena steps in front of it, blocking her mom from getting closer.

"Say, mom, I think we haven't eaten our dinner yet. Come on, we should eat before it gets cold." When the woman didn't answer and only push Yena aside gently, Hounder can feel the suspense creeping up inside his chest.

"We'll have dinner soon enough, dear. It's not going to get cold easily."

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Hounder never knew he would feel this fear from his own soon-to-be-mother-in-law this soon.

"W-Wait, Mom-"

_Creakkkkk~_

"_Crap!"_ was the only thing Hounder can think as he is face to face with a beautiful purple haired woman with some pink strands on it, her skin being a slight mix of yellow and tan and her eyes blue and bright. He notices a purple tail and her attire being that of an office lady.

A deep silence fills the air as the two teenagers stare at the mother, who has been unresponsive before she opens her mouth to ask…

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"_HUH!?"_


	4. The Only One Who Can Hurt Her This Way

In the dining room, the atmosphere is very quiet for the three of them. For the past 5 minutes, Yena had look between her mother and Hounder, confuse on what to do in a situation like this.

"Yena?" She flinches at the sound of her name. "Would you mind preparing dinner? I like to see if your cooking can calm this young man." With a nervous nod, Yena did as she was told; surprised her mom didn't chide her instead. When she's out of the room and in the kitchen whilst closing the door, Yena's mom instantly gives him a look that surprises him.

"So, your name is Hounder?" The Houndoom nods slowly. After a moment or two, the mother smiles. "Ah. I see. It's been a while since I see Yena befriending one of the Hounder species. Especially a male. No Dark-type would friend with her due to a certain personality of hers."

"Um…Miss…uh…" The woman laughs at how nervous the boy was and waves her hand.

"Just call me Liana. Calling me by my last name would only upset Yena…" Liana smiles sadly, making the Hounder confuse. "You see…Yena was quite young but even she knew how difficult it was losing her loved ones…She had an older brother, Lio." She laughs a small but bitter laugh. "But I'm sure you don't want to listen. Most people would find Yena uninteresting." Hounder shakes his head and leans against the table a little.

"No, no. I wish to hear anything about Yena." The Liepard was shock at first but she smiles, happy to see someone interested in her daughter.

"How nice…" She mumbles before she closes her eyes. "You see…When she turned 6, people close to her started…disappearing…" Liana sighs and leans against her chair. "First was one of her friends, next was a teacher who grew fond of her, then one of her uncles who loves her like his own daughter…" She sighs and shakes her head a little. "They all met with different yet similar accidents…Her friend got robbed and stabbed at the back, the teacher got his private organs ripped out by some crazy lunatic and her uncle was murdered by a Lopunny prostitute." Hounder stares in shock, seeing the mother is calmly talking as if she's talking about her usual day.

"So…What's so similar about them?" When Liana opens one of her eyes, Hounder could feel a deadly chill up his spine.

"The first was after they befriended my daughter. They had a nightmare…about how they will die. They try to change it or dismiss it as hogwash but they all end up the same way. But not only that…It all occurred on the day that a new or full moon appear…" She stands up and walks to the living room. After a few minutes, she came back with a large book and she places it on the table. "She never befriended anyone after that…She did the only thing that could drive them away: By becoming cruel and heartless…" Liana sits down and sighs. "But it was hard for her…Every cruel thing she did was giving her a stab in the heart…She had put up this façade until…until…" She trails off, her ghostly sad smile placed on her lips.

"Until what…?" Hounder asks quietly, listening closely.

"Until she met him…" She laughs a little bit. "She got into a fight at school, you see." When she notices the shocking look on his face, she tries to contain her laugh. "Haha. Unexpected? Don't think she can't fight. Anyways, she felt bad for causing me trouble and decided to give me some time to myself. She went to one of the town's lake." Liana opens the book and points to one of the pictures. "She picked the oldest lake in town. Old Cupid. Every time she goes there, she swears she can hear the Goddess of Emotion saying hello. Crazy, I know but you may never know…She met a boy there too. She was a shy girl and she tried to get away but somehow, she end up befriended with the boy. Her first Dark-type friend." Her eyes suddenly turn half lid, holding deep sadness. "But then…one day, my husband came home with our daughter on his shoulder, kicking and screaming to let her go…He shouted at her 'You are not allowed to see that boy again!' and she end up saying 'I hate you!' to him…I was watching over our son that time. He was 6 years older than his little sister. I gave birth to him when I was 18." Hounder suddenly blushes by the images in his head and thought if Yena would give birth at that young age. The mother notices and giggles. "Young kids these days…He was only 14 but he and Yena were like two peas in a pot. She loves her brother very much and vice versa…He was always there for Yena, to laugh, to cry, to cheer her on, to make her feel special…He would be 22 if it wasn't for the incident 8 years ago…" Hounder remembers the red letter and looks at the pictures on the book, keeping his ears open for the mother.

"What happened to him, actually…?" He asks politely, knowing that he reached a delicate line…

"Yena was 8 when she got kidnapped on her way home…She tried fighting back but she only manage to get one out of four men to pass out long enough for Lio to interrogate him. For a young boy, he won many fights. He was a prodigy and a great fighter. Yena idolized him and his skills. Because of that, Yena learns her enemies' weakness and strength. But she could never beat her brother. Only one person can defeat him." Liana laughs softly and her eyes suddenly gotten watery. "But while he was trying to save Yena, one of those thieves set the building on fire…Because of that, Lio risked his life into saving Yena by throwing her out of the building, burning himself alive…" For a while, everything went silent. Hounder tries to find a happy picture in the book of Yena but he stop when he notices a picture of Yena in her Poochyena days, smiling with a child-like grin. She was next to someone but the picture is ripped, taking the form of the person with it.

"That picture was when she took her first photo with that new Dark-type friend I told you. She said his name was-"

"I'm back with the rice and boiled egg!" Just before Yena sees the table, Liana quickly flips to a page full of Yena's baby pictures.

"And here is when she was taking her first bath."

"_W-What the hell?!"_ Hounder blushes at the sight of Yena's baby pictures. Liana has changed her demeanor in a blink of an eye! The color on Yena's face could have won a beet contest.

"M-Mom! Stop showing him my baby pictures! It's embarrassing!" She places the plates on the table. The mother only laughs at her reaction.

"Come on, dear. He's a friend, isn't he?" Yena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, he's not a friend, he's a-"

"_boy_friend." Hounder interjects, causing Yena to look at him fearfully while the mother looks shock.

…

…

…

…

"…That explains the closet hiding incident." Liana mumbles and stares at Yena. "Why didn't you tell me he's your boyfriend?! So rude." She pouts like a child while Yena starts feeling hot under her clothes, blushing all the same.

"H-He is not!" She grits her teeth, her hands clenching to fists. "Mom, I thought I told you I won't date anymore guys!" Liana grows silent for a while before she places a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Now, now. You shouldn't say something like that…" Yena didn't answer. "Yena, you know you can-"

"I am NOT going for other guys! I'm done with dating other people! Never again!" Yena stares at her mom, her eyes filled with anger. Liana stares back at her daughter.

"Yena…" Her voice turns slightly serious, causing the Houndoom to swallow his fear, feeling a chill in the atmosphere. "Is it because of that day…?" Yena's expressions change. Her voice stuck in her throat, her eyes widen, and her hands froze at her side. "Yena…are you-"

"_Stop_. Just…Just _stop_ talking about _him_!" Yena stresses over the words in her sentence and looks away from her mother's eyes. "I'm going to my room!" She storms out of the dining room and goes up the stairs, slamming the door. Hounder stays up but Liana grabs his wrist. He turns to her and notices the look in her eyes is unusual for a kind woman like her…

There was something that fit that look…but Hounder can't seem to find the word…

"Leave her alone…" She slowly turns to him, her eyes softening. "I think you should go home…It has been a rough day for her…" He wants to reject the offer but, knowing this is between mother and daughter (and he might be mauled for interjecting), he nods softly and bows a little.

"Thank you for dinner, Liana." _"Even though I didn't eat any."_ He feels the hand releasing his wrist, allowing him to walk towards the door. He grabs the handle but before he could open the door, he feels the mother's eyes on the back of his head.

"Do you truly love my daughter that much…?"

Hounder stares at the doorknob for a moment, his eyes half-lid and dark. He closes his eyes and remembers that feeling…that regretful, painful feeling…

"More than you will ever know…" He opens the door and walks out but before he closes the door, he looks at Liana. "Take care, Liana…"

"You too…" With a _click_ sound from Hounder closing the door, Liana closes her eyes, hearing the soft, sad sounds from her daughter's room…

With Yena, After she slam the door.

Yena leans against the door, slowly sliding down to the door, tilting her head back while hugging her knees, closing her eyes as she reminisce the dreadful memories…

"_You lied to me! Why…Why, after all we been through?! Am I just someone for you to toy?!"_

She lets out a choked sob, biting her lower lip.

"_Yena…I thought I could trust you…"_

"_You can…You can…"_ she covers her mouth with her right hand, sobbing a little more as tears appear in her eyes. _"You can always trust me…"_

"_Go away! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you again, you traitor!"_

She looks up and opens one of her drawers, pulling out a photo before going back to her spot at the door, leaning against it. The picture holds a boy, no younger than 9 years old, grinning while making a victory sign, his black, spiky hair looked like the wind is blowing on it while his eyes are shut in content. He lays his chin on a younger version of Yena's head, her grin practically matching his, expect it's like she's laughing with glee. Yena grips on the picture and pulls it to her chest, her sobs muffled by her hand and her tears flowing freely to the ground. "Ho…Holter…I'm so sorry…Please…I want to see you again…Even if it's just once…" She pulls her knees to her chest, clutching on the picture as she releases her hidden tears…

No one can make her hurt this way…

No one can make her feel this much pain…

No one can make her cry so easily…

But that is the difference between her Holter and the people she considers as family or friends…

Only _he_ can make her release so many tears from such a strong pain…


End file.
